It takes two
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Matt’s face came into view, a smile on pink lips. 'I got your chocolate.' He said softly. MattMello. M for Lem. Lemon...


**Disclaimer:** Not mine!  
**Warning:** Swearing (a lot of it.. I guess), yaoi, and sex. If you cannot handle those three things, kindly click 'Back' or the large red x in the right hand corner of your screen.  
**Dedication:** For my Matty. n3n I love you nn!!  


* * *

It takes two

There's nothing in life that hurts more than emotions. Though Mello tells himself he can control said annoyances, he knows he cannot, because anger overwhelms him, love overpowers him and stress is his middle name. Mello worries over stupid things, the Kira case though was not stupid, it was an emotional time, a time where his thoughts, feelings and instincts were most needed, especially for the mission he and Matt had set out on. Mello didn't worry about Matt, but that didn't mean he didn't care, sure he did, but he never knew how to show it.

Matt was someone who could care for himself, Mello knew this, therefore he didn't worry if Matt was ever late from his drives, or if the boy was stressed, he left Matt to be, Matt. Respect was earned and shared in the friendship, and Mello felt that he was safer with another person around, but safer though, with Matt. Emotions with Matt were, different then Mello had come across, sure as children they were inseparable as they were now, but Matt's emotions then were readable, as were Mello's, but Matt was different, _special_ almost.

"Matt," Mello muttered, his finger clasped around a foiled piece of chocolate, only a few squares left. His body sprawled half naked over the sofa, waiting for Matt to come out from the bedroom.

"What?" Matt muttered, fingers running through his hair as he stared at Mello through emerald eyes, his goggles dangling in his hand with his DS and what looked like a Wii remote in the other hand. Mello's eyes narrowed slightly.

"We're almost out of chocolate." He complained, waving the near eaten bar around. Matt sighed and watched as Mello's hand flopped back onto his bare abdomen. Matt's eyes rolled as he walked toward the door, slipping on his boots and throwing his Wii remote to the red chair by Mello, earning a mutter of protest as it hit the furniture. He threw on his beige jacket, rummaging through the pockets for his wallet, patting the left one as he found it.

"Back in a bit," He muttered, putting his goggles on and walking out, a faint 'kay, muttered from Mello as he shut the door to their apartment.

Mello sat up slightly, his hand rested against his knee as the other sat by his side as he pushed himself up, a shot of pain shooting down his spine, he yelped and fell back onto the sofa, rubbing his sore back.

"Fucker.." He muttered as he glared at the apartment door where Matt had previously gone through, his fingers travelled down his back to the source of the main pain, preferably, where Matt had taken out his most undying wishes. Mello winced slightly, admitting to himself that it was fun, but rather hard.

Mello stood up again, taking a deep breath to distract himself of the pain. He moved toward the bathroom, leather pants hanging limply around his hips, showing off his pelvis and a lean body. The lacing on his trousers undone from before his sprawling across the settee.

Staring in the mirror, Mello saw himself, pale, scarred, and tired. Weak, he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, knotted at the bottom he winced again, untangling his fingers from his retched hair.

"Bath," He muttered to himself, walking over to the shower head and un hooking it from the tap. He rested the shower head over the sink, slamming the plug into the whole and running the hot and cold water to different levels, adding a small drop of Matt's bubble bath.

Mello sat on the edge of the bath, fingers running around in the water, swaying the bubbled liquid from side to side and smiling at the temperature, just imagining the water cleansing his body, but mainly imagining Matt washing his hair. That, was gentle, Matt's fingers were delicate, they were slow and relaxing, almost as if Matt massaged his scalp, relieving Mello of any tense muscles, and giving him goose bumps all around. He shivered to himself, turning off the tap water and removing himself of his boots and leather pants, throwing them into the corner.

Mello sat himself in the water, opening his mouth in almost pleasure at the heat surrounding him, he sat fully in the nearly full tub, leaning back, not even hearing the door close.

"Mel, I'm back." Mello's ears then perked up at the sound of Matt entering the bathroom, with a bag he could hear, rumbling and crackling together, he smiled, the door creaked open, Matt's face came into view, a smile on pink lips. "I got your chocolate." He said softly.

Mello smiled contently and beckoned Matt over, holding his hand out for some chocolate. Matt walked over, rummaging through the bag and passing a medium bar of Galaxy to the blonde, Mello smiled and grabbed the bag, placing it beside the tub and pulling Matt down.

"Thanks." He muttered, pecking the red head's lips and letting him go. Matt tumbled back slightly, hitting the sink in his progress, then glancing over Mello's body at the bruises on his chest and neck. A satisfied smirk appeared on those pink lips, Matt removed his goggles and placed them on the counter of the sink, then removing his leather gloves and beige jacket, his boots already rid of.

Mello stared at him as he placed his chocolate by the taps, a blonde eyebrow raised in confusion, "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his chest over with the soap, wincing as it touched the bite marks and bruises, he frowned to himself, how pitiful he was.

"Joining you," Matt replied, stepping out of his jeans and peeling off his striped top, leaving him in only a pair of silk black boxers, Mello smirked.

"Is that so?" He muttered, the soap running to his navel. "Then you wouldn't mind doing my back or my hair, right Matt?" He asked, smirking sadistically. Matt frowned slightly, stepping out of his boxers and climbing behind Mello in the tub.

"Of course not." He replied, half heartedly. Mello passed him the soap and a small cloth, Matt frowned and pushed the cloth back into Mello's hands, running the sodden soap down Mello's back leaving a trail of bubbles. Mello relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and sighing at the gentle touch of Matt's palms, rubbing the soap against his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Matt rubbed gently at Mello's shoulders, being gentle with the scarred one. His fingers gazed over the skin there, gently caressing the red, angry skin. He reached for the jug, gently soaking Mello's shoulders and back and then resting the jug back down on the side of the bathtub. Matt kissed Mello's soap ridden scarred shoulder softly, nuzzling against it.

"Mine or yours?" He muttered against Mello's skin, earning a small mewl from the blonde. He smiled and kissed the abused skin and licked it, waiting for a reply.

"Mine.." Mello muttered, reaching over for the shampoo and passing it to Matt. Matt squeezed the shampoo on his palm, throwing the bottle across the bathroom and slowly tipping the water from the jug onto Mello's head, leaving his hair wet. His fingers ran through Mello's hair, massaging the blonde's scalp and washing underneath his hair, running his fingers through their softly.

Mello's lips were parted, his eyes half lidded, Matt was a God with his hands, and Mello couldn't complain. "Hurry up Matty." He whispered, arching his back as Matt's hand travelled down his chest, other still occupied in washing Mello's golden locks.

"All in good time, Mihael." Matt whispered, his fingers gently caressing Mello's half erect member, making the blonde moan loudly, his mouth wide open, his throat burning. Since when had Matt called him that, and since when did Matt over power him?

"M-Matt, what the fu--fuck.." He breathed out as Matt's pale fingers ran up and down his member, those in his hair now holding a jug above Mello's head, pouring the water down onto his head and tipping Mello's face forward so he didn't blind the blonde.

Mello let out another long moan as Matt wrapped his hand around Mello's shaft, pumping it slowly, the water around their bodies moving rapidly against Matt's hand.

"Mat--Matt! Fu-Fucking hurry up y--you slow fuck--fucker!!" Mello moaned, his head falling against Matt's shoulder as he grasped onto the sides of the tub. Matt pumped faster, though he usually ignored the blonde's potty mouth.

Mello's stomach built up, he felt it flip as he opened his mouth to yell at Matt, but saw nothing but stars, and yelled only a long, loud and powerful moan, falling completely back onto Matt.

"Fast enough?" Matt asked, cockily. Mello turned to face Matt, glaring at the red head and tugging the back of his head and pressing his lips to Matt's.

Pulling away Matt smiled, "Stand up." Mello stared at him for a while, then complying. Matt shifted himself around beckoning Mello to sit down, Mello did but sat not on the surface of the tub. Feeling Matt slip inside him with no preparation, his eyes widened, pain overpowering him.

Matt wrapped his hand again around Mello's member, kissing a scarred shoulder softly, anything to get the blonde to relax.

"Relax, Blondie." Matt said, even though he knew it would anger Mello.

Mello snarled and slid up, slamming back down onto Matt, and moaning, the pain almost pleasurable. He slid up again, feeling Matt's tip only left he shot back down, smirking as Matt rolled his hips against Mello, his hand moving to Mello's hips.

"Move, Mel." He whispered against Mello's shoulder, swiftly licking it. Mello snarled slightly.

"Yo--You move, _Matty_!" He hissed. Matt did, he pressed Mello down, making the blonde stay on his hands and knees as he knelt behind Mello, thrusting into him continuously.

"F--Fuck Matt!" Mello cursed under his breath, clasping his eyes shoot, his mouth open, drool nearly falling over his lips. "Go fa--faster you fucking l--loser!" Mello moaned, as Matt thrust slowly into him, then slamming back in harder.

"Beg." Matt whispered, just loud enough for Mello to hear. Mello's eyes shot open as he looked over his shoulder, Matt pulled him into a soft kiss.

"F--Fuck no!!" Mello retorted as Matt pulled back.

Matt smirked and pulled out completely, leaving Mello to moan in defeat.

"Fucking cunt! Fine!! Fuck--fucking please M--Mail?! Fucking fa--faster!!" Mello screamed, Matt slammed back in, stroking Mello's member, and thrusting in faster, much to Mello's liking.

Matt laughed slightly, "All you had to do was ask," he muttered, feeling his stomach build up he closed his emerald eyes, holding Mello's waist tighter. "Mel," He whispered, "Now."

Mello nodded and arched his back slightly, moaning as he felt Matt spill into him, then spilling his own seed into the water. Matt pulled out of him and pulled Mello against his chest.

"See.. That wasn't so bad.." Matt muttered against Mello's hair, Mello smirked slightly and bit down on Matt's shoulder.

"It's a one time thing, don't get used to it."

* * *

Mello once again sprawled across the sofa, his head on Matt's lap as he watched the game obsessed man abuse the buttons on the PS2 remote control, he watched the T.V, watching the game Matt was playing, yet not really paying any attention as he snapped off a piece of his chocolate.

"Matt." Mello said, looking up at Matt, only seeing a part of his face, Matt grunted as a reply, pausing the game and turning down, goggle hidden emerald eyes staring into blue orbs. Mello smiled slightly, a smile that Matt was proud he could encourage.

"Yeah?" He muttered.

Mello looked to the T.V, the control and then back to Matt. "Can I play?" He whispered softly, rubbing his eyes, with his free hand.

Matt chuckled, '_Might as well say yes, he may be cute now, but that's just an after effect,_' Matt cringed at the possible abuse he may have if he declined Mello's question, simply he reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the second remote handing it to Mello.

"Sure, after all, it takes two."

* * *

**AN:** I didn't know how to end it, so don't yell at me 'cause I'm a douche 'kay? This was just for my Matt, so please review, don't just read, or _I'll hunt you down and shoot you_. n3n

All the best,

- Mello.


End file.
